The Nest
by deary
Summary: 5 years after the events of Mirror's Edge. Runners already have to dodge pursuit cops, blues, and danger itself. Now they have to face a new threat, the biggest one in who knows how many years. A new Lieutenant. Lieutenant Pratchet...


**Hannah's P.O.V.**

**Hey Hannah.**

_What's up Sol._

**Got a mission for ya. You up for it.**

_Yeah._

**Well the Blues got a bag.**

_Which one._

**The one we were going to deliver to Garfield.**

_Ben?_

**Yeah, we need you to retrieve it.**

_Kay I'm on it._

I jump off the building on to another small platform rolling on contact with it.

**Kay Hannah I've Tracked you. The bag is on the 5th level of the New Eden Mall.**

_This is gonna be a piece of cake don't worry about me Sol, I'll be back in a few minutes._

I run toward a board jutting out the top of the building. I jump and I see a few poles, one of which I grab on to. I beginning climbing up and then jump off to the next one doing this continuously, until I find a building directly down the street.

I know I can't run on the streets that being dangerous the CPF would probably be down there.

_Hey Sol, why is this bag so important?_

**Well, we stole it from the blues. It's a BLUEprint of a BLUES tracking device.**

_Oh that's pretty smart Blues BLUEprint! Haha! Anyways why would they need tracking devices._

**They plan to put it on Runners like yourself and Pursuit Cops, so they can track them back to their bases and infiltrate it. One of Cera's runners had dropped it when surrounded by a lot of blues, more than you could handle.**

I jump onto wallrun on the side of a building and jump off landing a few yards aways from the rail. I wall run onto the top of a small air vent, jump off and grab the rail of the rooftop of a four, or five story building.

_Anyways, did Cera's runner get away_

**No, but Cave's on that job.**

_Kay thanks, Sol. I can see the mall right now._

**Kay go get emmm...remember what I said there is a lot of Blues.**

I run across the roof top jump onto an air duct and kept running I jump onto a building right next to the mall. I run swiftly and jump. I reach the Deadpoint during the jump and just feel the wind rushing in my hair and roll onto and archway of the mall.

I kick the door open and begin running as I run past I look at the level sign, it read 12. I guess I was pretty high up, but 12 wasn't even half of the New Eden mall levels. I see an elevator, but think the blues will expect that and find a ventilation shaft instead.

I crawl throught the ventilation shafts, falling through a few when I finally fell through the seventh one. I begin searching the other vent openings and find one where one blue is all by himself. I could take him down and get his gun so I could take down the other blues. I silently take the vent off and run towards him.

I slide kick his shins and punch his head finally kneeing him. He fell down and was finally knocked out. I grabbed his small pistol gun and climb back into the ventilation shafts covering the vent back up.

I crawl farther until I see a group of blues.

"When does the mall open?" asked one. "It's closed on Sundays stupid!" yelled another. "Here's the blueprints, we might as well take the other stuff." said another blue. There were at least ten, I needed to take them out now or never while they were occupied.

I raised my gun, but then I heard somebody else shoot. One Blue down, two, three, four. Sol didn't assign anyone else to this mission.

The Blues began scrambling. One of them took the bag. The remaining blues yelled at him to take the bag, to Carl, Layley. Then another blue was taken down. I knew who it was now, it was a pursuit cop.

I kicked open my vent and began running past them taking down two. The pursuit cop, most likely took down the rest as I heard footsteps, behind me. I look back and shoot at the pursuit cops feet. Where it hits his right foot and he stumbles and cusses at me. Unluckily for him they might be sending a chopper and more blues.

I vault over a railing and onto a stairway, I run up and I see the blue carrying the bag not far away. I shoot at him and it misses he runs into and elevator and before I can get there he hits the button and is probably going to the rooftop, where I take an elevator up there too.

I get out and kick a door open he opens a door not far from mine and I run too him. He pulls out his gun. I spin kick it out and hold him at gunpoint.

"Please no, I have a family!" he screams.

**Kill him if you don't trust him Hannah if you do let him go.**

I take the bullets out of my gun and throw it away. "Give me the bag." I say. He throws the bag up to me.

"Now go there's a pursuit cop back at Level 5 and you need to run take an elevator to the Main Floor. I shot his foot, so you might have time to take him down, or you could wait for reinforcements. Now take your gun." I kick his gun back to him and wave good bye, as I sling the bag over my shoulder and run.

I jump across a building on to a vent shaft that connected to another building.

**Get back to base Hannah.**

_Okay Sol._

**Sol's "Nest"**

"Hey Sol." I say as jump into Sol's "Nest". "Hey Cardinal." he replies. He calls his place a nest and calls us some types of birds, because he says were like birds. We're free, we can feel the wind soaring in our ears and when we jump we jump as high as the birds fly, or that's how he puts it.

"Is Cave back yet?" I ask him. "No he got sidetracked at the Looking Glass Gardens has to fight off some blues, don't worry I sent Bluejay after him." he replied. Bluejay was Dalia's codename. She was probably the best runner. I wasn't surprised he sent her.

"Where's Kelly and Danny?" I asked. "Kelly was sent to distract the blues," he replied. Kelly was an attractive runner. A runner with the same skills as a regular runner, but isn't known to be a runner and destracts the opposite sex blues, to let other runners pass by, but attractive runners are still sent on delivery missions. "And Danny's at Ryding Park." he replies.

"For what?" I ask him. "He's getting a delivery for us at Burnfield's old office." he replies. "What is it." I ask him. "Could be the pizza I ordered," he said "Or maybe it's the package from Frazier's group." he replies.

Frazier is a tracker, who's runners we're very close with like Cera's. "I asked him for new upgraded tracking devices. These new ones track you all on one map, instead of me having to open five windows on my laptop." he tells me.

"Do you have any other job for me?" I ask. "No, go take a nap, or something." he says. So, I get up hand him the bag and say, "Should I deliver it to Garfield tomorrow?" I ask him. "Yeah." he says. I take a corridor down to my small room, but it's a nice room. I lay on the bed and take a nap, with the worst dream ever in my head.

**Cave's P.O.V.**

I take down one blue, and take his rifle. I shoot down four others until one sneaks behind me, but not quick enough. I crouch down and spin around, knocking him over. I crouch over him and punch him in the face, knocking him out.

I still have alot more to face though. I then hear Dalia jumpm down next to me. "Sol sent me." she says. "Good." I say. We run towards the blues and they shoot our direction. We seperate and wall run onto smooth, but dirty walls. We jump off and we take two down by kicking them in the face.

We each grab one of their guns and duck as the other remaining blues shoot at us. Then we begin running. We jump onto stacked boxes and jump landing on a platform that gives us enough cover and time to shoot the remaining blues.

**Hey get back to base guys you can rescue Cera's runner tomorrow.**

_Kay Sol_

I take a big breath and then look at Dalia. "Thanks, we better run they're probably sending a chopper by now and I don't want them to get the bag." I tell her. "Yeah, let's go." she agreed.

We jump onto the rooftop from the platform and run to the very edge. Gaining enough momentum to jump off and roll. We see a crane nearby that we run to.

We get to the crane and climb up the two ladders. We see another rooftop next to Sol's "Nest". We jump on the rooftop then jump down into Sol's "Nest".

**Sol's "Nest"**

"Hey Sol." Me and Dalia say simultaneously. "Bluejay, Hummingbird." Sol replies. I'm Hummingbird. "Where's Hannah?" Dalia asks. "Asleep, I'd be too she had a long day, she was chased by a pursuit cop, anyways do you have the bag." He asks. "Yeah." I reply and throw him the yellow bag.

He looks in it and takes out a bunch of disks and computer hard drives. "What are those for?" I ask. "They're information about Pratchet." he replies. "You mean the new lieutenant replacing Miller?" Dalia asks. "Yes, you see he is younger, so we are expecting him to be more...harsh." Sol replies.

"That reminds me we need Dalia on a mission to stalk Lieutenant Pratchet, but for now go catch a couple Z's. You'll start your mission tomorrow we need you guys rested." Sol says.

Me and Dalia then walk down different corridors. I enter my room fall on my bed and only need five seconds before I fall asleep.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I see Kelly distracting the blues as I run across an archway. Kelly is chatting them up, even though they don't seem to be looking at her face, but taking glances at her chest. They're so gullible.

I wall run across a gap and jump onto another archway. I vault over a railing and I see Burnfields office...8 stories up, but it's my lucky day I see a ladder leading up two stories where I could punch the window open and take an elevator.

**Are you out of the blues sight?**

_Yeah but I have to punch a window open and take an elevator to Burnfield's old office. Do you think there might be blues?_

**No, I think the blues are all at The Looking Glass Gardens**** trying to look for Dalia and Cave who already made it back to the "nest".**

_Kay thanks, Sol._

**No prob, Sparrow.**

I climb up the ladder and punch the window. Not hearing any blues scurrying towards the noise I caused. I run out onto a platform with white railings. I find an elevator nearby, but I hear another elevator open a few floors down I hide into an open room, luckily this building was closed today and watch two men appear.

"I'm just saying Pratchet, you're sounding like you want these pursuit cops legalized!" says one man in a white suit. "Yes, if we stop threatening the Pursuit cops and get out of their way they'll kill the runners! They have the same skills and are just as fast! If we can make advertisements, commercials! They'll stop killing us we will allow them through. First we have to contact their leader." Says another man in a black suit, who i was guessing was the new Lieutenant Pratchet.

"Well who is their leader?" asks the guy in the white suit. "Well I have a hunch that they are in a small building. They have a logo, their name is Pirandello Kruger I believe." Pratchet answers.

"Well lets plan out the commercials and advertisements." says the man in the white suit as they walk away into another room.

I get out of the room and run to the elevator. I see that I'm on level 20 and I need to go six mor levels up, I press the 26 button and I get there in no time. I go through a glass doorway into an orange office, where there waits one of Frazier's Runners, Michael.

"Hey Danny." He says as stands up and walks towards him and hands him his bag. "Okay let's make quick small talk. What is that man in the white suit and lietenant Pratchet planning?" I ask Michael. "'Fraid I don't know either Dan." Michael replies. "Kay that's okay, but I gotta go now, I'm sure Kelly doesn't wanna occupy those blues anymore.

I run out of the office and get out through the same smashed window.

_Kay, Sol, tell Kelly I'm leaving the building._

**Kay get your but back to the "nest".**

_Okay..._


End file.
